The Calling
by paddlergirl
Summary: Every night since Starkiller Base she's dreamed of him, felt a call she doesn't quite know how to describe. Perhaps it's time to seek some answers? Not sure if one-shot or multi-chaptered, I'll do more if people are interested.


It had been a year.

A full year and every night he visited her in her dreams. The dreams were not pleasant, though she hesitated to call them nightmares. Rey had long since stopped feeling fear for the masked figure who called himself Kylo Ren, instead she felt this inescapable pull towards him. She had no idea how to characterise this feeling, it wasn't romantic or sexual, nor was it sympathetic. She hated Kylo Ren, she hated him for torturing Poe, for killing people, for murdering his own father. However, sometimes she could _almost_ see why he did it, she still remembered feeling the call of the Dark Side that day on Starkiller Base as she'd stalked towards Kylo Ren, fully prepared to kill him. It had felt cold, like phantom fingers being traced up her spine, and yet she could feel the promise of power behind it. The feeling had since subsided, though it hadn't disappeared completely, and it never did, according to Master Luke. Rey hadn't mentioned the 'connection' she felt towards Kylo Ren, she feared what it meant and how Master Luke would react. Besides, she was curious about these dreams, she was certain Kylo Ren had these visions too – though she had no idea how he felt about them – and there were times where she caught herself daydreaming about going off to find him and train before reminding herself it was a terrible idea and to return to her meditations.

Kylo Ren woke every night to his scar searing with pain, as he dreamed about that damned girl from Jakku. He kept thinking back to when he interrogated her, back to that moment where they both felt an energy pass between them before if fizzled out and they were enemies again. When he'd looked at her he'd felt it again, the call to the Light Side. The girl was just so damned full of it. But stronger than the call of the Light side was the calling he felt for the girl herself. They were connected, he knew, but beyond that he knew precious little. Neither his Uncle nor Snoke had ever bothered to teach him about Force Bonds aside from their existence and he had no idea what it meant. If only he could talk to her, he was certain he could figure it out if she only agreed to train with him, but considering their last encounter that felt unlikely. At least he was back on his own command ship, now he only had to see the filth that was General Hux via a hologram during meetings with Snoke. He despised the slimy little man and he knew Hux's opinion of him was similar. Kylo hadn't mentioned the connection he felt with the scavenger girl to Snoke though he knew his Master had his suspisions. And for some reason he felt the ridiculous need to protect the girl from Snoke and his mind flashed back to the last time he'd discussed her with his master.

 _The Supreme Leader's voice was flat. "You have compassion for her."_

" _No-never. Compassion? For an enemy of the order?"_

It had been a lie, one that neither he nor Snoke believed. Kylo Ren sighed and pushed himself of of his bed. Sleep was useless at this point. Perhaps meditating would be more beneficial.

Rey opened her eyes and realised she was no longer meditating on the tiny island with Luke Skywalker, but was on a planet she'd never visited. She couldn't see much, thick fog enveloped her surroundings, the only thing she could see was a small figure in the distance. Even before the figure turned Rey knew who it was. _Him_. They both strode towards each other, and Rey frowned, this was the first time she'd had a vision with him while she was awake. Was their connection getting stronger? They reached each other and Rey looked at him, a feeling rising in her she didn't quite know how to describe.

"Kylo Ren."

"Rey."

It was the first time in a year they'd spoken. Rey had often felt echoes of his voice in the dreams, but it was always the same.

" _I feel it too."_

" _You need a teacher."_

"This is real then? You're not just a memory or a conjuration of my mind?"

Kylo nodded, "This is real."

"So the past year, every time I've seen you, it's all been real? I don't understand... Why's this happening?"

"You don't know?" Kylo asked, surprised, "I'm surprised you haven't asked your Master."

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Rey replied, choosing not to answer the question behind his words.

"I believe we share a Force Bond."

"You believe? Meaning you don't actually know?" Rey scoffed, "Why didn't you ask _your_ master?

"You ask a lot of questions."  
"You did offer to teach me."

Kylo didn't reply and Rey knew she'd cornered him. He was so different than what Poe had described. Confident, brutal, and utterly without mercy were the words Poe had used, and yet Rey found him surprisingly gentle towards her. And she was yet to see him display the confidence Poe had mentioned. If anything he was conflicted and completely unsure of any decision he seemed to make. That was one thing she could sympathise with, his inner conflict, especially with the Light and Dark. She was sure that the Dark Side wasn't for her and yet the more she trained with Luke the more convinced she became that the Light wasn't right for her either. Perhaps they were more similar than she'd initially thought?


End file.
